1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for multilingual asynchronous communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Managers are increasingly isolated from one another and their employees. One reason for this isolation is that managers are often time constrained and their communication occurs with many different devices and often communications requires two or more managers or employees to be available at the same time. Furthermore, more and more of today's managers or employees work in different countries. This business landscape is complex considering that the vast majority of the world's population needs or prefers a language other than English to carry out business functions. As international trade and cultural exchange continues to grow, the need for multilingual support for communications among users will also continue to grow. There therefore is a need for improvement in multilingual communications among users.